


Bittersweet Symphony

by afrocurl



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Emma Frost HBIC, F/M, Inspired by Cruel Intentions (1999), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl
Summary: Erik - as the new kid - attracts the attention of the popular kids.Too bad he wants nothing to do with them.





	Bittersweet Symphony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec) in the [secret_mutant_madness_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/secret_mutant_madness_2017) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
> High School AU: Charles and Emma are THE most popular kids in school, and the undisputed King and Queen of Westchester High. Both telepaths, and both incredibly smart, gorgeous, rich, and intimidating as hell.
> 
> Emma is glamourous and worldly and a fashion icon; her approval is worth its weight in gold while a single word from her will make or break your entire year. Charles is a whirlwind of sincere compliments mixed with (blatant) sexual innuendo and is determined to sleep his way through his entire senior class (and beyond). Life is damn good for the two best friends (and sometimes lovers)...until a new student arrives at the School, and refuses to fall in line with Emma's games or fall for Charles' advances. 
> 
> That only makes this Erik Lehnsherr that much more appealing to them both!
> 
> CW at the end.

“Why won’t he look at us?” Emma whines, looking over at the table where Erik, the new kid, has been sitting alone. He has been at school for a week, and so far he has made no friends, and seems happy to be alone.

“You did try to tell him that his biker jacket paired with his distressed jeans made him look like a sex worker. I don’t think he wants to be known as the school’s new well-used bicycle.” Charles looks at Erik - he wants to ride Erik like the school bike - but he keeps that to himself.

“I already know you want to fuck him,” Emma says.

“And you do too!” Charles adds.

“Well, yes, have you seen him? He’s not hiding a damn thing from us,” Emma adds, looking over at Erik just in time to see his legs spread wide on the bench, highlighting how long and lean his cock is.

“I do know he’s not hiding anything, but he won’t even talk to us.”

“So what if we try something else?” Emma asks. “If he doesn’t like us as fabulous as we are, why don’t we change to be more like him?”

“That won’t work. Everyone here will know we’re up to something, say something to Erik and we’ll still be without that hot cock anywhere near us.”

“Do you have another idea?” Emma grouses. She has been thinking about getting Erik into her bed since he arrived on campus.

“No, but we could just try and be his friend,” Charles adds.

“That is too low-key for us.”

“We might need to be low-key this time. Nothing else works.” Charles gives Erik one last look before he goes back to eating his lunch.

He thinks hard about how they can change Erik’s mind, but it looks like an uphill battle so far.

-

Erik wants nothing to do with anyone on campus; he rather hates that he had to move in the first place and so he needs to just get through this year. He is seven months from graduation and then he can be away from all these sycophants and lemmings. 

Too bad the King and Queen Bee want his attention. It’s rather hard to ignore Charles and Emma and their eyes watching his every move. He tries to sit in the back of all his classes to avoid them giving him more knowing looks, but it seems impossible; all of his teachers think he needs to catch up and have him as close to their desks as possible to keep their eyes on him.

Clearly the King and Queen want something from him, and he rather wants nothing to do with it. He rather wants nothing to do with anyone, save Mama.

But the popular duo keep approaching him; Emma trying to tell him how best to get a date with Jean Grey and Charles trying to flirt his way into Erik’s bed. He turns them down as often as he can, telling both of them that he has no interest in either Jean Grey or Charles Xavier.

If Erik cares about high school hierarchies more, he might be interested.

-

Weeks pass, and still there is no sign that Erik wants either Emma or Charles in Erik’s bed.

“What can we do?” Emma asks, brows furrowed, as she looks at her homework.

“I doubt there’s anything we can do. He might just be the impossible fuck.”

“No one’s impossible. You know that.”

“Yes, well, we can read his mind and there is nothing to suggest he wants anyone’s attention.”

“Can’t we get him drunk?” She continues to try and plot out a way into Erik’s bed.

“Never goes anywhere on the weekends. I’ve asked.” Charles knows that they are trying too hard, but Erik intrigues them still.

“Well, fuck.”

“Right, but if we can’t fuck him--” Charles trails off.

“I do like the way you think.” Emma’s whole face changes and Charles knows he has her attention for the next few hours.

-

Erik watches Monday as Charles and Emma walk in looking every bit as if they spent the weekend fucking each other; they hold each other, coo at each other, and give everyone a look to make sure the school looks at how close they are.

Perhaps this will be the end of all of their attention to him.

“Oh Erik, did you have a good weekend?” Emma asks, as she rubs a hand along Charles’ chest, exuding as much sex as they can. 

“I did, but I think you had a better one.”

“We did. It would have been better if you’d been there with us,” Charles adds. 

“Hard pass. I don’t do threesomes.”

“Pity,” Emma answers, “but if you change your mind, we’re always here.”

Erik nods, but doesn’t bother to give a verbal answer. He goes back to his textbook, and hopes they’ll leave.

Soon enough, Erik looks up and no one is within his line of sight.

Relieved at his reprieve from more of their looks and conversation, Erik packs up and heads to class.

-

“Still so stubborn,” Emma whispers as they walk into class. They stay together in the room longer than necessary to keep this going, and they both know everyone will ignore them.

“I told you,” Charles answers, “I think it’s time to just find someone new.”

“Oh, you know I don’t give up.”

“Yes, but I think Erik is a lost cause. He’s not going to turn.”

“Even if he sees us fucking each other?”

“Yes, Emma. He won’t be impressed.”

She huffs, but they part as if their worlds are unresolved and unfulfilled.

-

_three weeks later_

Erik walks into school and he could hear a pin drop.

The hallways are still, no one chatting, no one says anything.

It all feels too eerie for him, but as soon as he walks into his first class, he can tell something is wrong.

Very wrong.

Charles - usually a vibrant spot in any room - is sober, sedate and sad. He’s wearing all black, quietly sobbing in the corner, Emma nowhere to be seen.

“What happened?” he asks the girl next to him when he figures out that something happened over the weekend.

“Telepathetic overload; Emma’s in a coma.”

That explains Charles’ sobbing. “No chance she’ll wake up.”

“Doesn’t sound like it; she was protecting Charles from someone says the rumor mill.”

Erik nods, and tries to go back to thinking of what they should be doing in class today. Based on what he knows, school won’t do anything today in honor of Emma’s situation.

As if my magic, an announcement comes on, “Today classes will be cancelled as we deal with the tragic circumstances of one of our students. We have counselors available for students who need it.”

It amazes Erik that something like this can derail an entire day, but it’s not at all a shock that even in a coma, Emma can run school.

The pain on Charles’ face is almost enough to make Erik walk to Charles and offer condolences, but Erik stops himself.

He won’t fall into a trap to have himself as Charles’ new obsession.

He won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> My beta is awesome for getting this over the hill.
> 
> Title taken from a song from the Cruel Intentions soundtrack, because you know, it had to happen.
> 
> CW for underage sex.


End file.
